Eine Nacht wie keine andere
by shinigami-miri
Summary: Matt gibt eine Party bei der auch sein heimlicher Schwarm Tai anwesend ist es wird auf jeden Fall ein unvergesslicher Abend für die beiden ;-) (Taito)
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Eine Nacht wie keine Andere Teil: 1?  
Autor: shinigamimiriam E-mail: miriam.schoellerweinstube-popp.de Fandom: Digimon Rating: PG-16 Warnungen: angst, silly, lemon, Pairing: Taito das einzig wahre Kommentar: Matt gibt eine Party bei der auch sein heimlicher Schwarm Tai anwesend ist es wird auf jeden Fall ein unvergesslicher Abend für die beiden )  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Rechte an den Figuren gehören leider nicht mir sondern irgendwelchen Leuten aber ich darf doch trotzdem meine Geschichten schreiben auch wenn ich gerne die Erfinderin der süßen Charas wäre(besonders tai kawaiii) ich kann versichern das ich kein Geld damit verdiene EHRENWORT fingerzeig

Eine Nacht wie keine andere

Endlich war der tag gekommen nach dem er sich schon so lange gesehnt hatte. „Nun komm endlich oder willst du dich nicht mal von deinem Vater verabschieden" rief eine genervte Stimme von unten, die sich als Yamatos Vater erwies. „Ja Paps tschüss du kannst ruhig schon gehen du bist ja nicht lange weg" trällerte er ihm noch runter bevor er im Badezimmer verschwand.

Er schaute in den Spiegel und wurde regelrecht von meinem Spiegelbild geschockt, da glänzte ein dicker roter Pickel auf seiner Stirn und das gerade jetzt wo er eine Party feierte auf der auch ´ER anwesend sein wird.

Ach menno nicht an IHN denkenredete sich Yamato ein.  
Sonst bekomm ich noch nen Ständer nur weil ich an IHN denke das kann doch nicht sein, jetzt lenk dich doch ab Yamatoflüsterte er sich immer wieder in sich rein.

Genau ich habs ich denk an Mathe, x y / 2, ach dafür hab ich jetzt doch kein nerv aber ich könnt ja schon mal die Party vorbereiten.

Gesagt getan zugleich macht er sich an die Arbeit und räumte alles Zerbrechliche und wertvolle in irgendwelche Schränke. Danach fiel ihm noch ein dass er ja noch rein gar nichts geplant hat.

Deshalb machte sich der blond haarige auch gleich an die Arbeit und plante drauf los.  
Seine Vorschläge gefielen ihm nicht alle aber letztendlich entschied er sich doch für einen Fernsehabend mit Knaberzeugs, Spielen und natürlich Alkohol.

Matt hatte sich schon einen Plan zurechtgelegt, er wollte sich betrinken um so IHM etwas nahe zu kommen und es nachher auf den Alkohol zu schieben.  
Dieser Plan war narrensicher, dachte sich der blondhaarige.

Es war 15.00 nachmittags der Sänger hatte seine Planungen und Vorbereitungen beendet als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte.  
Aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen rannte der blondhaarige wie von einer Tarantel gestochen ans Telefon und nahm den Hörer ab.  
„Ja hier bei Ishida Yamato am Apparat", „Hi Matt" dröhnte eine laute Stimme ins Telefon die ihm bereits wohl bekannt wahr.

Es war Tai sein Tai der nach dem er sich schon seit einer Ewigkeit hingezogen fühlt und doch konnte und wollte er seine Gefühle nicht gestehen er hatte Angst, angst davor was Tai antwortet ob er seine Gefühle erwiderte, erschwerend kam noch dazu das sie beide Jungs waren und er wollte nicht das der Fußballer ihn als ekeleregend ansieht oder ihn sogar die Freundschaft kündigt.

„Mattttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt" rief eine aufgebrachte Stimme am anderen ende der Leitung.

„Was" erwiderte Matt schnippisch

„bist du noch dran du warst so still da dachte ich du hast aufgelegt" antwortete der Fußballer leicht gekränkt.

„Aber nein ich hab nur gerade über etwas nachgedacht" brüllte Matt schon fast in den Hörer

„Aber Matt was hast du den du brauchst mich ja nicht gleich so anfahren und überhaupt über was hast du gerade nachgedacht" meinte der braun haarige kleinlaut.

Mann über dich hab ich nachgedachtdachte sich Matt aber er war unfähig diesen Gedanken laut auszusprechen.

„was ist nun Matt" rief der braunhaarige

„Ach nichts ich hab nur über die Party heut Nacht nachgedacht, ich bin schon ein wenig aufgeregt hoffentlich geht alles gut und mein Vater kommt nicht früher als geplant" brachte der blondhaarige aufgeregt raus.

„Ach so dann komm ich einfach vorbei und helfe dir bei den Vorbereitungen führ heut Nacht" erwähnte Tai.

„Das brauchst du nicht ich bin schon fertig aber du kannst ja trotzdem früher kommen natürlich nur wenn du willst" stammelte Matt verlegen.

„Aber klar doch meinte der braunhaarige soll ich dann gleich vorbei kommen?" sagte der Fußballer.

Doch bevor Matt etwas sagen konnte vernahm er eine ärgerliche Stimme im Hintergrund Tais „Tai komm endlich wir wollen endlich essen" rief eine ärgerliche Stimme hinter dem Fussballer die allen Anschein nach seine Schwester Kari war.

„Du hast ja gehört was meine Schwester da gerufen hatte, sorry aber ich komm dann in einer Stunde bei dir vorbei du weist ja das ich einfach nicht nein zu Essen sagen kann". erwiderte der braunhaarige.

„Super ich wart dann auf dich du weist ja wo ich wohn und bring ein paar Chips und anderes Knaberzeugs mit du frisst mir sonst noch die Haare vom Kopf". Trällerte Matt noch ins Telefon als er auch schon ein Tschüss hörte und dann nur noch Tut Tut Tut Tut

Jetzt saß er hier allein in seiner und natürlich dem Wohnung seines Vaters und freute sich schon auf ´seinen´ Tai der in einer Stunde freudig die Tür hineingestolpert kommen würde.

Aber ihm war als hätte er etwas vergessen ab was war das nur dachte sich Matt noch als er in dem großen roten Sessel einnickte.

TBC 

Sorry aber man sollte immer dann aufhören wenn es am schönsten ist

Also dann gebt eure Kommentare ab und seid gnädig mit mir ist mein zweiter ff aber mein erster war einfach nur grotenschlecht also hab ich mich richtig angestrengt und das ist das Ergebnis.

Wenn ihr wollt das es weiter geht schreibt mir nen Kommi

PS: Ich suche einen Beta Leser/Leserin also bitte wer Interesse hat melden Aber schreibt bitte keine E-Mail sondern schreibt nen Kommi mein Outlook funktioniert gerade nicht so wie er soll.

By shinigamimiriam 


	2. Die Party

Titel: Eine Nacht wie keine Andere

Teil: 2/3

Autor: shinigamimiriam

E-mail: miriam.schoellerweinstube-popp.de

Fandom: Digimon

Rating: PG-16

Warnungen: angst, silly, lemon,

Pairing: Taito das einzig wahre

Kommentar: Matt gibt eine Party bei der auch sein heimlicher Schwarm Tai anwesend ist es wird auf jeden Fall ein unvergesslicher Abend für die beiden ;-)

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Rechte an den Figuren gehören leider nicht mir sondern irgendwelchen Leuten aber ich darf doch trotzdem meine Geschichten schreiben auch wenn ich gerne die Erfinderin der süßen Charas wäre(besonders tai kawaiii) ich kann versichern das ich kein Geld damit verdiene EHRENWORT fingerzeig

Eine Nacht wie keine andere II

Ding Dong Ding Dong schellte es an der Tür

Erschrocken riss Matt seinen Kopf in die Höhe.

Man wer klingelt den jetzt schon wieder., genervt schwang sich der verschlafene Matt aus dem roten Sessel und hechtete zur Tür.

„Ja wer ist da!", schrie der blonde aufgebracht zur Tür raus.

Jedoch als er sie öffnete, stellte er fest das niemand anders als ‚sein' Tai vor der Tür stand.

„Aber Matt du brauchst doch nicht gleich so brüllen, was hab ich dir denn getan.", erwiderte der braune Wuschelkopf gespielt beleidigt.

„Sorry Tai ich hab gerade geschlafen, aber sag mal was machst du eigentlich schon hier?", stotterte der Sänger verlegen.

„Wir waren doch jetzt verabredet, weißt du das denn nicht mehr?", rief Tai erstaunt.

„Was wie viel Uhr haben wir den jetzt, ich bin doch nur kurz eingenickt?", sagte der blonde zum braunen Wuschelkopf vor sich.

„Jetzt ist es 16.00 Uhr ich bin doch genau pünktlich oder musst du noch was unternehmen?", plauderte Tai drauf los

„Echt schon, dann hab ich ja ne ganze Stunde geschlafen, aber egal komm erst mal rein.", sprach der Sänger mit ruhiger Stimme.

Plötzlich sprang er auf und rannte ins Bad, ihm war wieder eingefallen was er noch machen wollte.

Zurück ließ er einen mehr als verwirrten Tai.

Scheiße!! Der Pickel., schrie er sich in Gedanken an.

Zeitgleich suchte er aufgebracht nach einem Abdeckstift. Seine Nerven lagen blank. Wo ist nur dieser verdammte Stift hingekommen?, schaltete sich sein Gehirn abermals ein.

„Suchst du vielleicht das hier." Triumphierend hielt er Matt den gesuchten Abdeckstift vor die Nase. Vor Schreck wäre er fast nach hinten gefallen.

„Wo hast du den her?!", brüllte der blonde. „Nun mal langsam. Ich habe ihn auf dem Boden gefunden.", erwiderte der braunhaarige ruhig.

„Danke…du kannst ja schon mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen….ich komm gleich nach.", antwortete er stockend.

Tai tat wie ihm befohlen und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Mann war das peinlich. Warum muss aber auch immer mir das passieren?, verfluchte er sich in Gedanken selbst.

Schnell überdeckte er seinen Pickel mit dem cremigen Inhalt seines Stiftes.

Als er fertig war holte er noch einmal tief Luft um dann selbstsicher zu Tai zu schreiten.

Doch das schien heute nicht sein Tag zu sein. Wieder einmal machte ihm jemand oder besser gesagt etwas einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Er rutschte auf einer auf dem Boden liegenden Zeitung aus. Und natürlich landete er direkt auf seinem jetzt schmerzenden Hinterteil.

Tai eilte sofort zu ihm um ihm zu helfen. „Hast du dir weh getan Yama?", sprach er besorgt.

„Nein geht schon." Matt bemühte sich nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Er wollte nicht, dass der braunhaarige sich Sorgen um ihn machte.

Nach und nach bereiteten Tai und Matt alles vor, was sie für die bevorstehende Party benötigen könnten. Wie ausgemacht hatte Tai sich um den Knabberkram gekümmert.

Und Matt, wie sollte es anders sein, um den Alkohol.

Endlich waren sie fertig und wollten sich gerade erschöpft aufs Sofa fallen lassen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Genervt stürmte dieses Mal Tai zur Haustür. „Ja! Ich komme ja schon!", schrie der Fußballer.

Mit einem ziemlichen Schwung riss er die Tür auf. „Tai. Du bist ja schon da?", wurde er freudig begrüßt.

Vor ihm standen Sora, Joey, Izzy und der kleine Tk voll bepackt mit Tüten. „Dürfen wir mal durch." Schon wurde er beiseite gedrängelt und konnte den dreien nur noch verwirrt nachsehen.

„Wartete mal. Was macht ihr den schon hier? Wir wollten uns doch erst in einer halben Stunde treffen.", fuhr der braunhaarige seine Freunde an.

„Tja wir dachten uns wir kommen etwas früher. Um euch bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Stören wir etwa?", fragte Sora mit einem bestimmten Unterton.

„Nein wie kommt ihr denn darauf. Ihr könnt ja schon mal eure Tüten in die Küche stellen.", versuchte er von seinem bereits rötlich angelaufenen Gesicht abzulenken.

Was hat er nur? Er wirkt so aufgeregt. Und warum ist sein Gesicht plötzlich so rot?, fragte sich der blonde.

„Yama. Kommst du mal. Wir müssen noch Popkorn machen.", quengelte der Fußballer.

Langsam wurde die Sache komisch. Tai fragte sonst nie nach Hilfe. Besonders nicht bei so einer leichten Arbeit. Kopfschüttelnd folgte er dem anderen in die Küche.

Dort stellten sie gemeinsam das gewünschte Popkorn her. Matt musste schmunzeln als er sah wie Tai bereits die Hälfte des fertigen Popkorns in sich rein stopfte.

Er beteuerte jedoch immer wieder seine Unschuld, irgendjemand musste sie ja testen, gab er noch von sich.

Dieses Mal waren sie wirklich fertig mit allem. Da ertönte wieder das nervenraubende Klingeln der Tür. Mit einem Satz war Tai bei der Tür und riss selbige schnell auf.

Herein traten diesmal Mimi, Joey, Kary und noch eine Person.

Verwundert betrachtete er die Neuankömmlinge.

„Hi Tai. Wie geht's?", wurde er sofort von Mimi begrüßt. „Mir geht's gut. Aber wen habt ihr denn da mitgebracht?", fragte der Fußballer neugierig.

„Ach dass! Das ist Marc ein amerikanischer DigiRitter ich habe ihn während meines Aufenthaltes dort kennen gelernt. Ich habe ihm viel über dich erzählt und ihm Fotos von dir gezeigt. Er ist ganz vernarrt in dich. Deshalb habe ich ihn kurzerhand mitgebracht. Es ist doch okay, oder?", beendete Mimi ihren Redefluss.

„Da müsst ihr schon Matt fragen. Für mich ist es auf jeden Fall okay.", antwortete Tai.

„Kein Problem. Ich hab ja genug Platz.", ertönte es vom Sofa aus.

So ganz wohl war ihm nicht bei dem Gedanken, dass ein andrer in seinen Tai vernarrt war. Doch wahrscheinlich war er ein kleiner vielleicht gerade mal 10 jähriger Junge.

Das stimmte ihn dann doch milde. Aber als er seinen Kopf etwas hob um zur Tür zu schauen, fiel er fast von der Couch.

Dieser Typ war nicht etwa 10 Jahre, der war mindestens genau so alt wie Tai, wenn nicht älter. Und dann seine Aufmachung. Diese eng anliegende Lederhose, die mehr zeigte als sie verbarg. Dazu noch das ebenfalls eng anliegende weiße Top. Seine dunkelblauen Harre hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht.

Matt war am Brodeln. Seine Hände krampften sich automatisch in sein Hemd. Auch seine Eifersucht stieg ins Unermessliche. Dabei hatte er sich diesen Tag doch so schön vorgestellt.

Doch konnte das noch etwas werden?

Matt wurde von Joey aus seinen Gedanken geholt.

„Matt? Kommst du wir wollen doch feiern. Tai will einfach nicht ohne dich anfangen.", gab er leise von sich.

Diese Aussage ließ das Herz des Blonden freudige Sprünge vollführen. Er will nicht ohne mich anfangen. Kann ich mir doch noch Hoffnung machen?

Schnell begab der Sänger sich in sein umgebautes Partyzimmer. Seine Freunde saßen schon im Raum verteilt. Sehr zu Matts Leidwesen auch Marc. Dieser saß sehr dicht bei dem braunhaarigen. Zu dicht für Matts Geschmack. Kurzerhand drängte er sich zwischen die beiden.

„So die Party kann beginnen.", eröffnete der blonde das fröhlich Beisammensein.

Sie lachten ausgelassen und rissen Witze über dies und jenes. Natürlich tranken sie nach und nach auch ein bisschen Alkohol. Was natürlich zu einer gelungenen Party dazugehörte. Es lockerte die Stimmung und machte redselig. Genau das hatte Matt sowieso schon geplant. Doch sein Plan wurde erschwert durch Marcs Anwesenheit.

Dieser schien immer noch an dem braunhaarigen zu kleben. Deshalb beschloss Matt endlich seinen Plan auszuführen. Es fing mit Flaschendrehen an.

„So Leute. Wer spielt alles mit Flaschendrehen?", fragte er einmal in die Runde. Alle waren sofort hellauf begeistert. Sogar Joey schien Gefallen daran zu finden. Obwohl er sonst doch eher der schüchterne Typ war.

Den Anfang machte Mimi. Sie drehte eine bereits leere Flasche und diese kam bei Joey zum stehen. Nach einer langen Überredungspause entschied er sich für Tat. Es fing mit leichten Aufgaben an wie z.B. einmal ums Haus rennen oder beim Nachbar klingeln und irgendwas Komisches sagen an. Aber so wie der Alkoholpegel, stiegen auch die Fragen und die Aufgaben. Izzy zum Beispiel musste einen Strip vollführen. Und die Fragen wurden immer persönlicher. Wie z.B. Soras Frage an Matt. Ob er verliebt wäre hatte sie gefragt. Der blonde hatte nur ein kleines Nicken zustande gebracht.

Die Runden gingen immer weiter bis sie die meisten Alkoholflaschen in ihrem Umkreis geleert hatten. Ab da wurde nur noch Tat genommen. Und die Aufgabe war wie bei jedem Mal ein Kuss. Als erstes legten Izzy und Mimi einen schüchternen Kuss hin. Ihrem Beispiel folgten dann auch Sora und Joey. Doch das war noch nicht alles, die Flasche machte erbarmungslos halt bei Tai. Und der Dreher war nicht etwa Matt wie erhofft, sondern Marc. Oh Mann warum kann es nicht Matt sein?, dachte der braunhaarige Wuschelkopf enttäuscht. Na ja dann musste er das eben auch noch hinter sich bringen.

Vorsichtig rückte Marc zu Tai. Seine Arme legten sich besitzergreifend um Tais Hüfte.

Immer näher kamen sich ihre Lippen bis Marc auch den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrückte. Der Kuss war zwar gut, doch brachte er für Tai nicht die Erfüllung.

Diese konnte er nur mit seinem Yama erleben. Wie gerne würde er jetzt bei seinem Yama sein, in seinen Armen liegen und ihn verlangend küssen.

Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass er während er an Matt dachte den Kuss intensivierte.

Marc lag nun schon halb auf dem braunhaarigen. Zärtliche Seufzer entronnen seiner Kehle.

„Hey ihr zwei! Ihr könnt aufhören, das waren doch schon drei Minuten.", meldete sich Mimi zu Wort.

Abrupt beendete Tai seinen Kuss. Er war einfach zu sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen.

Marc sah ihn bewundernd an. „Das war der beste Kuss, den ich je gehabt habe. Wo hast du das nur gelernt?", fragte der blauhaarige verwundert.

„Das bleibt mein Geheimnis.", dabei legte Tai ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln auf.

Matt war wie paralysiert. Sein Tai hatte gerade einen anderen geküsst, vor seinen Augen. So hatte er sich das ganze aber nicht vorgestellt. Traurig ließ er den Kopf hängen. Der weitere Spielverlauf interessierte ihn nicht mehr.

Da wurde er leicht von der Seite angestupst. „Matt du bist dran mit drehen. Nun mach schon.", wurde er von Kary aufgefordert. Sofort ging er in die Kreismitte, die Flasche fest an sein Herz gedrückt. Vielleicht gibt es doch noch Hoffnung, ließ der Blonde sich durch den Kopf gehen.

Als erneut zum Drehen aufgefordert wurde, legte er die Flasche auf den Boden und gab ihr einen heftigen Schups.

Sie drehte sich schnell durch die Runde. Matt hoffte innerlich, dass diese bei dem braunhaarigen zum stehen kam. Doch noch kreiselte sie durch die Runde. Sie wurde immer langsamer und langsamer. Dann kam sie abrupt zum Stillstand. Und zwar bei Tai.

Oh mein Gott. Es gibt also doch jemanden da oben, der mich gern hat. Danke. Lass das kein Traum sein. Bitte., während der blonde immer noch Stoßgebete zum Himmel sprach, näherte sich ihm ein gewisser Tai.

Sachte schlang er seine Arme um den schmalen Körper des Sängers. Matt zuckte bei diesen plötzlichen Berührungen wie von Blitz getroffen zusammen. Doch dann versank er in den schokobraunen Augen seines Gegenübers.

Behutsam zog Tai den blonden auf seinen Schoss, um ihm noch einmal in die Augen sehen zu können. Diese saphirblauen Augen hatten Tai schon mehr als einmal um den Verstand gebracht.

Das hier war schon mehr als die Erfüllung seines Traumes. Nie hätte er zu Hoffen gewagt seinen heimlichen Schwarm einmal zu küssen. Immer hatte er versucht seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Denn er war sich definitiv sicher das Matt nicht schwul war.

Dennoch brachen seine Gefühle in diesem Augenblick wie eine Lawine aus ihm heraus.

Darauf bedacht den blonden nicht zu erschrecken, legte er seine Lippen sachte auf die des anderen. Zurrest strich er sanft über die bebenden Lippen Matts. Danach drückte er fordernd dagegen, um Einlass bittend. Dieser wurde ihm auch gleich erteilt.

Tais warmer Zunge glitt schnell in Matts Mundhöhle und erkundete das neue Gebiet sorgfältig. Man könnte vermuten Tai wäre der Dominante. Doch auch Matt mischte sich nach einigen Sekunden des Gewöhnens ein. Aus dem anfangs sanften Kuss wurde ein heißes Zungenduell. Tai legte so viel Gefühl und Leidenschaft in den Kuss, dass Matt beinahe drohte hintenüber zukippen.

Tai fing ihn gekonnt auf und drückte ihn näher an sich. Noch immer brachen sie den Kuss nicht. Es schien als versanken sie in ihrer eigenen Welt. So war es wahrscheinlich auch.

Die Zurufe von Sora und Mimi, dass die 3 Minuten schon um waren, überhörten sie geflissentlich.

Aber nach weiteren 2 Minuten mussten sie den Kuss wegen Luftmangel unterbrechen. Ihre Gesichter zierte ein leichter Rotstich. Alle stürmten sogleich auf Matt zu und fragten ihn wie es war. Doch der blonde konnte nichts erwidern. Der Kuss war nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen.

„Jetzt hört auf ihn zu löchern. Es ist sowieso schon spät. Lasst uns ins Bett gehen.", lenkte der braunhaarige die Meute von Matt ab.

Und es wirkte. Alle waren einverstanden, sogleich machten sie sich daran das Zimmer des Sängers in einen Campingplatz umzubauen.

Es gab nur ein Problem. „Matt? Der Platz reicht nicht.", stellte Joey sachlich fest.

„Oh? Mal sehen was sich machen lässt.", entgegnete Matt. Dann rannte er in der Wohnung auf und ab. Kurz darauf kam er grinsend zurück.

Nun stand er grinsend im Zimmer. Er hat mich geküsst. Und mich sogar beschützt. Aber es wird noch besser. Wir haben ja noch ein Gästezimmer. Ich muss ihn nur dazu bringen es mit mir zu teilen.Der Sänger war immer noch in Gedanken versunken. Zu schön war die Vorstellung von einer Beziehung mit dem Fußballer.

„Was ist den nun?!", fragte der aufgebrachte Izzy. Er hatte schon seit geschlagenen 5 Minuten auf den grinsenden blonden eingeredet. Jedoch keine Antwort bekommen.

„Was? Ähm. Ja wir haben noch ein Gästezimmer für zwei Personen. Das müsste reichen, oder?", gab er nun endlich als Antwort.

„Ja das reicht. Aber welche zwei gehen in das Zimmer?" Untereinander wurden fragende Blicke ausgetauscht.

„Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, gehe ich in das Zimmer.", sprach Matt und schaute in die Runde.

„Und wer geht noch. Freiwillige vor. Du vielleicht Tai?", fügte Tk noch schelmisch hinzu.

„Tk! Sei nicht so vorlaut. Du kannst doch nicht für ihn entscheiden.", fuhr er seinen kleinen Bruder an.

„Yama sei nicht so streng mit ihm. Ich will ja. Aber nur wenn es dir Recht ist natürlich."

Jetzt war Matt wirklich verblüfft. Sein Plan hatte tatsächlich funktioniert.

Ein kleines Grinsen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen als er antwortete: „Wie kommst du darauf, dass mir das etwas ausmachen könnte? Du bist doch mein bester Freund."

„Ok. Und jetzt helft mir mal den Müll hier wegzubringen.", fügte er noch hinzu.

Noch immer war das Grinsen ein fester Bestandteil seines Gesichts.

Das könnte eine unvergessliche Nacht werden. Hoffte der blondhaarige Sänger.

TBC

Das war's mal wieder von mir.

Sorry das der neue Teil so lange gebracht hat aber ich hab gerade viel mit meinen anderen ffs zu tun. -""

Na ja der nächste Teil kommt auch bald. . Hoffe ich.

Bis demnächst -

Eure shini euch alle knuddl


End file.
